


The Heir

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Child Abduction, Dark fluff, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wants an heir. He’ll go to drastic measures to have one.





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Super-Secret-And-Shy gave me this prompt. Let’s say I envisioned a whole multichapter fic to go with it.

”What exactly did you do?”

Poe Dameron isn’t a particularly tall man, but the fury in his eyes is something that more that makes up for how short and deceptively delicate-looking he is. 

Kylo sighs. “I improvised. We needed an heir, didn’t we?”

”There were so many alternatives to this,” Poe says, softly so that the little girl Kylo has cradled in his arms isn’t woken up. “And you chose kidnapping?”

”It wasn’t like leaving the girl with her idiotic guardians was any better!” Kylo said. The little girl shifts in his arms, clearly distressed. “They were scared of her. Because of her abilities. I couldn’t leave her with...those idiots.”

He doesn’t tell Poe the rest. How the way the girl’s foster parents argued reminded Kylo of his own wretched parents. How they had clearly hated him. Hated him for abilities that he could barely begin to comprehend himself.

Poe narrows his eyes. “Well, that makes it all better, doesn’t it?” he says sarcastically.

“They deserve it,” Kylo says. “I’m not giving her back. I can’t. She has nowhere else to go. Her idiot wards are dead.”

Poe looks appalled. “Did you...”

”They deserve it.” And yet even seeing the look on the orphanage mistress’ face as he’d killed her — it reminded Kylo of his own wretched father.

Poe sighs. “This is one of the worst things you’ve done.”

”It’s one of the better things I’ve done. She’ll live long, Poe. She’ll see much. Know much.” Kylo looks down at the little girl in his arms, the girl that breathes steadily, dressed in pink. She’s truly an adorable little thing, probably only a year old, and Kylo knows he loves her as much as he loves Poe — more than he loves himself. “Her abilities...I’ll teach her. She’s Force Sensituve, if you can’t already tell.”

Poe swallows. “Does she have a name?”

”Not as far as I know.” Kylo gently touches her forehead, smoothing back a brown lock. 

***

Poe already hates Kylo. This isn’t new; after all, he hates and loves Kylo with equal intensity for all he’s done. But this...was he trying to win Poe’s heart with this? What was he thinking? Was he thinking at all when he did this?

The little girl’s just woken up, and is scared — justifiably so. Being in a strange place like this...Poe can only identify with her all the more. Poe rocks her gently, singing softly to her, even as she looks up at him with bright green eyes. Green. Poe hasn’t thought eyes could be so green.

Then she speaks. “Dada?”

”I...suppose.” Poe forces a smile. “I don’t know your name, little one. But I have a name for you.”

He thinks of Kylo. The monster he’s become. The good that seems trapped in there, between cracks, between fine lines. 

“Kira,” he says. “I’ll call you Kira.”

The girl nods. Kylo also approves. Poe doesn’t tell him that the name represents all his hopes for their little “heir”. The good trapped in Kylo.

All of Poe’s wishes and hopes are in that name, more than Kylo knows.


End file.
